randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
NinjaNomicon
The NinjaNomicon, or simply Nomicon, is an 800 year-old book that teaches the Ninja wisdom and skills. About the Nomicon Randy Cunningham gets his hands on the book and using what he learns from it, he helps keep the world safe from the forces of evil. Whenever Randy or any Ninja is in need of help or information about something, he can just ask the Nomicon. To answer his question, the Nomicon communicates mentally, leaving his or their physical body in a trance-like state. There's a running gag whenever Randy goes into the Nomicon, Randy will often fall to the ground and sometimes have the Nomicon hit his head. The Nomicon may have a mind of its own. In "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note" when Randy "dissed" it, the book glowed and gave off a roar-like sound. And in "Viva El Nomicon", when Randy was acting too confident in himself, the Nomicon locked up until he learned the lesson. It also spoke to Mac Antfee as shown in a flashback to Randy in "Ninja Camp". The Nomicon may also have the power of Precognition. This is proven that the book seems to know in advance what kind of situation Randy is about to get into, and gives lessons which act as either warning and/or advice for that exact situation. For example, in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit", it warned Randy beforehand that his enemies were up to something, but Randy didn't take it to heart, and because of it, he woke up to find a lot of stanked monsters. The Nomicon can also only be opened by the one who is the Ninja. This was demonstrated in "Raiders of the Last Nomicon", when Viceroy, McFist and even the Sorcerer atqtempted to open it with no success, although its implied the Sorcerer's magic of red stank would have succeeded if Randy hadn't interfered. Howard failed to open it as well in "The Ninja Identity". However it seems it can choose who can and cannot open it. Bucky Hensletter opened it in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon" since he claimed it had "Non-school board approved ideas in it", and it also refused to open for Randy in "Viva El Nomicon". In 'Shloomp! There it is!' Once Howard notices that somethings up wih Randy (who is actually NomiRandy) to get into he nomicon. He cant until he throws it at a garbage box and it flys back at him, open, so he can get in, freeing the real Randy. Randy then goes to defeat NomiRandy in Howards body, before returning things to normal. While it often leads Randy to the parts of it it feels Randy needs to go, the Ninjanomicon doesn't seem to have the ability to deny him when Randy is particularly determined. He has on several occasions forced his way into the House of Forbidden Knowledge and taken the ultimate lesson too early. It's revealed in "The Ninja Supremacy", upon the Ninja's time ending, they take the Ultimate Lesson, where their minds are wiped and the Nomicon absorbs all their experiences so it can be passed on to the next Ninja. Places within the Nomicon There is traditional places and calm nature for Randy's training like waterfalls, forests and sometimes dojos. Important messages are always hidden in a dragon's mouth or the dragon would bring Randy to the lesson. Other places are buildings with forbidden knowledge and an open space to practice throwing ninja balls. Ninja knowledge is sometimes told by a shogun. Appearances and Depictions The Ninja Nomicon has most often used a samurai-like figure when presenting itself to Randy, as shown in "Sword Quest", "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja", "Pranks for Nothing" and "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key". Sam2.png Sam1.png Sam3.png crossline9.png This persona is also shown in the lesson "What is wild should not be caged" in the episode "McFreaks". Many of the arts inside the Nomicon's lessons and scenery, seem to be references or inspired by real art pieces. Such as the skeleton in the lessons "Believe in the weapon that is in the suit" and, "A ninja must never endanger the innocent but must always defend the defendless", is alike to the skeleton in the piece Takiyasha the Witch and the Skeleton Spectre, by Utagawa Kuniyoshi. The octopus from the lesson "When a ninja does wrong, he must own up to his mistakes", also resembles octopuses from other Kuniyoshi works. Other parts of the Nomicon's art resembles doodles and graffiti like were scribbled down. Lessons Season 1 *"Believe in the weapon that is in the suit." in Last Stall on the Left. *"The evil funk possesses the vulnerable using that which he most holds dear." in Got Stank. *"Centuries ago, a great war was waged between good and evil, between ninja and sorcerer. Too powerful to destroy, the dark one was locked deep underground, his prison sealed with a sacred stone. In the darkness he awaits to wreak havoc. Possessing the vulnerable, using that which they hold most dear, using the power from chaos. Once he gains enough power, he will escape and darkness will reign." in So U Think U Can Stank. *"Beware the enemy who wears a hero's mask." in McFists of Fury. *"The way to forget is to remember." in Gossip Boy. *"A ninja must master the art of stealth." in House of 1,000 Boogers. *"A ninja must never endanger the innocent, but he must always defend the defenseless." in Monster Dump. *"When faced with a mighty enemy, counter with a mightier force." in Attack of the Killer Potatoes. *"The best way to avoid an attack, is to avoid an attack." in The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note. *"Art of Healing and how to undo it." in Dawn of the Driscoll. *"The only knowledge a ninja can possess is the knowledge that he possesses no knowledge." in Viva El Nomicon. *"Friendship is a weight a ninja cannot carry." in 30 Seconds to Math. *The Ninja Air Fist and "Respect is the key that opens all doors." in Monster Drill. *The Ninja Smoke Bomb: "The smokebomb is a tool of strategy, not a toy for a show" and "Only from the sap of the Skunk Pine tree can a ninja craft a bombs of smoke" in Silent Punch, Deadly Punch. *How Dickie was frozen by the Ninja of '85 and "The knot not tied unravels" in Stank'd to the Future. *"When a Ninja does wrong, he must own up to his mistakes" in Wave Slayers. *"In the realm of the Ninja, a swordsmith crafts blades in a cauldron of fire" in Sword Quest. *"The most dangerous enemy often wears the mask of an ally" in Nukid on the Block. * "A ninja must know when winning is losing and losing is winning" in Wienerman Up. * "Centuries ago, a great battle was fought between the ninja and an evil bird demon; the Tengu. The demon was too strong to defeat until a ninja found the source of the Tengu's great power. The demon feathers infused the ninja suit with mysterious powers. Upon defeating the Tengu, the ninja imprisoned it in a sacred stone. It can only be released by the hand of ninja. The Tengu and the Ninja are forever linked, their strengths are shared" in Evil Spirit Week. *The Art of Escape and "Deceit often comes at a price" in Grave Puncher: The Movie!. *"Let the warrior who holds the weapon fight the battle" in Escape from Detention Island. *"Once the ninja is known, he can never be unknown" in Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja. *The use of the other ninja balls (hot, cold, electro, etc), "To underestimate you enemy is to invite your defeat" and the apocalypse of the Sorcerer's escape in Stanks Like Teen Spirit. *"The tiger who refuses to get his paws wet catches no fish" in Raiders of the Last Nomicon. *"The art of disguise; a master can alter his physical appearance by focusing on his ninja energy, but be warned, lose focus and the energy will master the ninja" in Secret Stache. *"Stay grounded, do not waver. The dirt itself will pay you a favor. To stop your foes and hold them back. Harness the soil for an earth attack" and "Words can be more powerful than the sword" in Hiphopocalypse Now. * "The questions of present can be answered by the past" and Mac Antfee's firing in Ninja Camp. *"To control your fear, you must embrace your fear" in McFear Factor. *"And so it was that the First Ninja cast the Sorcerer into a bottomless pit, and sealed it with the Eye of Eternity. The Ninja locked the stone with a magic key. Knowing the key was too dangerous to possess, the Ninja hid it away. Then every one hundred years the key reveals its resting place in hopes of being found. That time is now" and "The Sorcerer Key must be found immediately. The sunlight and the stone will work together to guide you" in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key. *The Ultimate Lesson in The Ninja Identity, and more information about it in The Ninja Supremacy. *"If you abuse the power, you lose the power" in Swampy Seconds. *"The gain is rarely worth the loss" in McSatchle. *"The unknown ally can be more dangerous than the known enemy" in Fart-Topia. *"A ninja's hand is to give, not to take" in The McHugger Games. *"What is wild, should not be caged" in McFreaks. *"The eyes can be deceived but the nose always knows" in Sorcerer in Love. *"He who crosses the line must prepare for the fall that follows" in Pranks for Nothing. *"When the ninja is no longer needed, the ninja shall lay down his sword" in Lucius O'Thunderpunch. *"The ninja who looks the other way fails to see the attack" in Bring Me the Head of Ranginald Bagel!. *"A problem at a distance, may be a solution up close" in Weinerman Tested, Cunningham Approved. *"A hero sacrifices all to save the day" in Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge. *"Provoke your enemy and he will fight back" in McOne Armed and Dangerous. *"A ninja without balance will fall" in Shloomp! There It Is!. *"You cannot right the future until you write the past" in Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja. Season 2 *"The easy road often makes for a hard journey" in Flume-Igation. *"Hope is the light that vanquishes all shadows" in On the Poolfront. *"And so it was moments before his imprisonment, the Sorcerer's might orbs were flung to the four corners of Norrisville. For 800 years, the evil orbs lay dormant until finds one. The spheres contain a terrible darkness, a source of unlimited power" in Welcome Back Catfish. *"Beware the wrong words from the right person" in All the Juice That's Fish to Swim. *"In ancient times, a poor and wretched peddler stumbled upon a great evil. Weak of will and tempted by the awesome power he gave himself to the darkness, and the Sorcerer came to be" in Julian's Birthday Surprise. *"A jealous dragon slays what it should protect" in True Bromance. *"The wrong not righted pays back ten-fold" in Unstank My Hart. *"Danger lies in protecting that which needs no protection" in Whoopee 2: The Wrath of Whoopee 2. *"Only when the student is willing to learn will the teacher appear" in M-m-my Bologna. *"The ninja who avoids a battle ends up fighting a war" in Everybody Ninj-along. *"Deception is a blade that cuts both ways" in Fudge Factory. *"Sometimes the only way to push forward is to pull back" in Best Buds. *"A ninja's wants must not blind him to other's needs" in Otto Know Better. *"The mask worn too long becomes the face" in Brolateral Damage. *"A true ninja is always victorious" in Shoot First, Ask Questions Laser '' * "A ninja's choices must be chosen by his own choosing" [[Snow-Klahoma!|''Snow-Klahoma!]] * "The ninja can take a sick day" ''Randy Cunningham's Day Off'' * "Don't go in someone else's house" ''Bro-ing Down the House'' * "The ninja belongs to everyone" ''McNinja - Brought to You by McFist'' * "The Unexpected is never expected" - Mastermind of Diastermind '' * "Glory unearned is inglorious" - ''The Brawn Also Rises '' * "Moments before his imprisonment, the Sorcerer's mighty orbs were flung to the four corners of Norrisville. The evil within corrupted all. I recovered one and tasked a noble warrior with the sacred duty of guarding it from the Sorcerer. Every four years, the Ninja must quest to the enchanted temple and replenish the Noble One's supplies" ''Aplopalypse Now * "To defeat your enemy, you must know which enemy you are fighting" Rorg: A Hero of a Past * "He who deserves the blame must blame himself" Mort-al Combat * "When you use a friend, you gain an enemy" Wonkin' for the Weekend '' * "He who relies on others for everything can rely himself for nothing" ''Ninjafan * "In battle, a warrior's weapons can be used against him" ''Bro Money Bro Problems'' * "Harmony cannot be made with a single note." ''The Three Mascot-teers'' * "Victory lies in facing the greatest danger first" ''Escape from Scrap City'' * "Sometimes protecting someone is the most dangerous thing a ninja can do" The Space Cow-Bros * "The answer is in the book" ''The Prophecy of Hat Sword'' * "The ninja who holds himself highest has the furthest to fall" ''Fake Fight For Your Right to Party'' * "A ninja who takes more than he needs gets more than he wants" ''McCluckerbusters'' * "He who attacks without cause has no cause to attack" ''Let Them Eat Cake Fries'' * "An enemy at peace should be left at peace" ''Club Ninja-dise'' * "A ninja does not take light matters seriously" ''To Smell and Back'' Episodes Without a Lesson *''Night of the Living McFizzles '' *''Der Monster Klub'' *''Shoob Tube (but mentioned)'' *''Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes'' *''Living in Shooblivion'' Other Interesting Info from/about the Nomicon *Hidden in both "Last Stall on the Left" and "Viva El Nomicon", "A wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind." **In the same two episodes, information about a Zom-Bully can be found. *The Nomicon is voiced by Joel McHale when condemning Mac Antfee in Ninja Camp, in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key" and "The Ninja Supremacy". He also voices the First Ninja. *The NinjaNomicon's name may be inspired by the Necronomicon. *In "Enter the Nomicon", it is revealed that in the Nomicon, anything is possible. *Usually, only the Ninja can get into the Nomicon, but Howard goes into the Nomicon in "Shloomp! There It Is!". Learnings.png Capture.jpg scene11621.jpg scene11361.jpg a ninja muct know when winning is losing.jpg scene11381.jpg scene11401.jpg and losing is winning.jpg scene11421.jpg scene11281.jpg scene11291.jpg scene11301.jpg scene11321.jpg ninja nomicon lessons.jpg scene11341.jpg Last stall on the left, right.png Hit on the head.png Thanks for teaching me.png Need a hand buddy.png Nomicon condemned.png Kick butt.png Tumblr mso86obe9w1r53v56o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mso86obe9w1r53v56o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mskzhhY1YJ1r53v56o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mskzhhY1YJ1r53v56o3 1280.jpg tumblr_mrekarTmyx1rgw67ao1_500.png tumblr_mruieim6JE1r53v56o1_500.png tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o1_1280.png tumblr_mrtuuwbUUH1r53v56o1_500.png tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o5_1280.jpg tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o7_1280.jpg tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o8_1280.jpg Tumblr mu982owUKF1r53v56o4 250.png Tumblr mu982owUKF1r53v56o5 250.png Tumblr mu982owUKF1r53v56o6 500.png Tumblr mu982owUKF1r53v56o7 250.png Tumblr mu982owUKF1r53v56o1 250.png Tumblr mu982owUKF1r53v56o2 250.png Tumblr mu982owUKF1r53v56o3 250.png Tumblr mu982owUKF1r53v56o8 500.png Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o6 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o2 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o1 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o7 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o3 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o8 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o4 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o5 1280.jpg Tumblr muoj5lM40a1r53v56o1 250.gif Tumblr muoj5lM40a1r53v56o2 250.gif RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4211.png RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4210.png RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4213.png RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4212.png RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4215.png RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4214.png RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4217.png RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4216.png RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4219.png RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4218.png Nomicon in Fart-Topia 4.png Nomicon in Fart-Topia 3.png Nomicon in Fart-Topia 2.png Nomicon in Fart-Topia 1.png Doodle_ninja.png Doodle_ninja_noooo.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 10.41.37 AM.png Nomicon in Sorcerer in Love 5.png Nomicon in Sorcerer in Love 4.png Nomicon in Sorcerer in Love 3.png Nomicon in Sorcerer in Love 2.png Nomicon in Sorcerer in Love 1.png Nomicon Portal Season 2.png Category:Items Category:Magical Category:Advisor Category:Ninja